


Safe and Sound

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toss us some Michael, puhLEASE  AND I think Michael is totally underrated(even if he is a douche) and was wondering if you can do wing!kink one AND Hi I really love your blog! Can you do a Michael wearing young John Winchester fic? Maybe he can save the reader from a demon but the reader doesn’t know that monsters are real so he explains then leaves, then reader starts praying to him with lots of smut and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

Warnings: Reader attacked by a demon, minor injury of reader, mentions of blood, fluff, smut, unprotected sex, wing!kink, virgin!Michael

Fic:

You scream as you put your arms up in defense. The man’s arm swings down and you expect the blade he’s holding to pierce your skin, but it doesn’t. Instead, there’s a bright flash of orange. You look up to find the man who was attacking you lying on the ground. Another man stands over his body and looks down at you, extending his hand to you. Hesitantly, you accept it.

“Were you harmed?” he asks, concern in his voice. His green eyes watch you, waiting for your response.

“Just a few scrapes,” you say, “You saved me, thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” he says, “It’s my job to keep you safe.” You furrow your brow. You’d only just met this guy, why was it his job to protect you? Your heart races, afraid that he’s just as bad as, or worse than the man he’d just saved you from.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“I’m your guardian angel,” he responds as if it explains everything. Yep, this guy was definitely crazy.

“I um, I should go home,” you say, backing away from him slowly. Thankfully he doesn’t follow. Instead, he continues talking.

“You do know the man I just killed was a demon, right?” he asks.

“Demons don’t exist,” you say, backing away a little quicker.

“They do exist,” he insists, “Alongside other monsters as well.” You shake your head in disbelief. He only smiles at you. “If you change your mind and decide to believe me, just pray to me. My name is Michael. I’ll be listening for you.” You hear a flap of wings and the dark haired, green eyed man disappears. Your head feels like it’s spinning, there was no way what you just saw had actually happened. You were dreaming, either that or you were going insane, those were the only two explanations.

You had to get home, and then everything would be right again. Your body shakes as you briskly walk through the darkness. The fear of being attacked again is ever prevalent in your mind. For some absurd reason, you decide to start praying. At first, nothing happens. You begin to think you’d imagined the whole thing, until the sound of wings draws your attention.

“That took less time than I had expected it would,” he says.

“Am I crazy?” you ask. Great, now you were asking your delusions if you were insane.

“No,” he responds, “Just frightened I believe.” Well, he was right about that. “Shall I walk you home?” he asks. You nod slowly and he moves to your side, walking beside you as you lead the way through the dark streets to your home.

“What did you mean when you said that demons exist alongside other monsters?” you ask, “What other kind of monsters are there?”

“Well, as you know, there are demons and I am an angel, but there are other monsters as well. There are werewolves, vampires, ghosts, djin, wendigos, crocotta, and many others,” he says.

“You count yourself as a monster?” you ask.

“To you, yes,” he says, “I am not human, and therefore I am a monster in your eyes.”

“That’s not true,” you say, “You’re not a monster just because you aren’t human.” A small half smile graces his lips.

“I enjoy your logic,” he says. The two of you reach your front door and it almost feels like the end of an awkward date. You’re not sure if you should just go inside and see if he follows, or if you should invite him inside, or if you should ask him to leave. “I should let you go to sleep,” he says, saving you from the tension that was building between you, “Remember, I am your guardian angel. If you need anything, no matter how small, just pray and I will be there.” He reaches up and caresses your face before placing a kiss on your forehead. He disappears with a flutter of wings. 

You decided you would go to bed, sleep off the insanity that had just occurred, and start over in the morning. The things Michael had told you destroyed your world. Everything you knew to be true was a lie. The monster in your closet, the creature that lived under your bed, the ghost that haunted your house, the figure that lurked in the dark, all real.

The next morning you had prayed to the angel and he had appeared, just as he promised he would. Over the next few months, you pray to him and he appears each and every time. As time passes, you begin to believe what he’s telling you is true. He tells you about different monsters and shows you what the world is really like. The more you talk with him, the more attached you become to him. He’s your guardian angel and you know it probably isn’t right, but you begin to develop feelings for him.

On this particular day, you stand at the kitchen counter, chopping an onion to use for dinner. As you chop, your mind begins to wander to Michael. His green eyes, the way he wanted to protect you, the smile that you rarely saw, the way his hands would feel on your body, the way his lips would feel on yours, his tongue sliding into your mouth. A sharp pain shoots through your finger. Shit, you think to yourself. Blood leaks from the knick in your finger and you wrap your other hand around your finger as you walk to the sink. The sound of wings startles you, you hadn’t even prayed for him.

“Michael, why are you…” you begin, but your words trail off as he walks towards you. Michael takes your injured hand between his and you feel the wound stitch itself back together. He runs his thumb over the spot where the knick had been before bringing your palm to his lips. The only other time he had kissed you was on the first night you met. Since then, he hadn’t shown you any affection of this sort. “Thank you,” you whisper, “How did you know I was hurt?”

“I am your guardian angel, remember? I have the ability to know when you need me,” he says.

“Oh,” you say, “sort of like spidey senses.”

“I do not understand what you mean,” he responds.

“Never mind, it doesn’t matter,” you say, shaking your head.

“Everything matters,” he says as he cups your cheek with his hand and turns your face towards his. You can’t help but laugh. Swiftly, he leans in and presses his lips to yours. Your eyes widen in surprise, the breath seems to have been knocked out of you. He pulls back and his hand falls from your cheek. “I apologize, that was too forward of me,” he says, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

You shake your head before you reach out, taking his face between your hands. You press your lips against his and he allows you control of the kiss. His hands move to your waist as your tongue slips into his mouth. You slide your tongue against his and along his teeth. He tastes like a mix of spices. He pushes you back until you hit the counter. Michael’s hands slide around to your back, one staying low while the other moves up to the base of your neck. He holds you tightly against him as he begins to rock his hips against yours.

A gasp escapes your lips. You relish in the feeling of him being so close to you, but you want more. His lips move down to your neck where he leaves kisses against every inch of exposed skin. Your hands travel to the hem of his shirt and tug, begging him to remove the material. He breaks from you just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. You do the same, removing your shirt and throwing it to the floor. He continues rutting against your thigh, growing harder with every passing second. “Michael, bedroom,” you groan. He gets the message. The world shifts around you with the flap of wings and when the world steadies itself, you find yourself in your bedroom.

You notice something else as well. Six large wings protrude from Michael’s back. The feathers are white and tipped in gold. An extreme desire to reach out and touch them washes over you. Your hand reaches out to touch one of his wings, but you catch yourself. “May I?” you ask. Michael nods in response and your reach out, gently caressing his soft feathers. He pushes his wing against your hand, sliding your fingers deeper between his feathers. Michael groans and his head lulls. He was enjoying this. You thrust the fingers of your other hand between the feathers of a wing on the other side of his body. Michael grunts and bucks his hips against you, his hard cock prodding at you cloth covered core. His hands slide up to the clasp of your bra and undo it.

Michael realizes that he can remove your bra without having you pull your hands away from his wings, so he snaps his fingers instead, making the fabric disappear. You kick off your shoes and toe off your socks. Michael does the same before he reaches down to undo your pants. He pushes the material down your legs, quickly followed by your panties. Soon after, he undoes his own pants and pushes them down along with his boxers. His hard cock springs free and you groan at the sight.

He leads you to the bed where he sits before guiding you onto his lap. One of his hands moves up to knead your breast while the other grasps your hip. You press your lips to his, this time allowing him entrance to your mouth. His tongue explores every bit of your mouth, just as his hands explore every inch of your body.

You roll your hips against him, causing him to make a hissing sound. Each roll of your hips drags him through your dripping folds, slicking him in your juices. You tug on his feathers experimentally and his hips buck up against you. You smile against his lips before tugging on a different patch of feathers. His hips buck up again, but this time he breaks the kiss. He looks at you with lust blown eyes as his hands move to your hips. You lift your hips and he guides you down, sheathing himself inside you. Both of you moan and groan loudly as he fills and stretches you. Once he’s pushed in to the hilt, he allows you a moment to adjust to his size.

Your fingers dig deeper between his feathers and you tug lightly. His wings wrap around you, closing the two of you off from the rest of the world. The soft feathers caress your bare skin. You begin lifting and lowering your hips, sliding him in and out of you. His lips lock with yours again as he begins lifting his hips in time with your pace. Your head lulls forward and rests on his shoulder. You leave sloppy kisses along his neck, chest, and shoulders. Michael does the same, kissing every inch of you that he can reach.

Each thrust causes your walls to grow tighter around him. You can tell he’s getting close too. His thrusts become uneven and random. Your walls begin to flutter around him and his cock begins to pulse, spilling his seed inside you. The feeling of his orgasm sparks your own. Your walls clench down around him, hard, and you cry out as you cum. Pleasure courses through your veins.

The two of you help each other to ride out your orgasms before you begin to come down from your highs. He presses his lips to yours and caresses your body. You remove your fingers from his feathers and move to take his face between your hands.

“That was like nothing I’ve ever experienced,” Michael says breathlessly. His thumb brushes over your bottom lip.

“Wait, are you telling me you’ve never had sex before?” you ask. He nods, confirming that you are correct. You believe him, but at the same time you can’t help but be skeptical. He had seemed like he knew what to do and how to do it. “So what you’re telling me is that I’ve defiled an angel, an archangel no less. Is there a special place reserved in Hell for people like me?” He smiles before he responds.

“Not as far as I know, but even if there was, I would never let you go there. I am your guardian angel remember? It is my job to protect you,” he says.

“I know,” you respond before leaning in to kiss him again.

Michael pulls out of you before lifting and carrying you to the top of the bed. He lays you down so that your head rests on the pillows. Both his arms and his wings wrap around you, holding you close to him. “My guardian angel,” you muse as you snuggle in closer to him and. For now all you want is for him to hold you tightly, to feel safe and sound in his arms, everything else can wait.


End file.
